


Twins With Benefits

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Shower Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After Rin's New "Favorite Toy" breaks, Len offers to help out. (Lemon Warning)
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Twins With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on FanFiction.

Twins With Benefits.

A Vocaloid One-Shot.

A Rin x Len Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Hope you all had a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! But now, I'm finally back with a new story. This one is relatively simple compared to any of my recent ones, and is just pure smut, so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest.

Now let's begin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first glance, Rin Kagamine seems like the average cutesy, happy go lucky, bubbly girl you'd expect her to be. And she definitely is, don't get me wrong. Thing is though, Rin is really good at keeping herself in that image in public.

In truth, Rin Kagamine is one of the biggest perverts ever. Ever since she hit puberty, she has been perpetually horny almost every single day since. 

She started masturbating when she was 10, finding that she enjoyed the "tickles" that made her body shiver when she touched her private parts. 

However, once puberty hit, she became a complete cock craving, cock minded teen. 

Her twin brother Len had gone through the same thing, but not to the same extent has his sister. Len was more than capable keeping it in his pants for a couple days until he felt to pent up to do much for the day. 

Rin on the other hand, OH BOY!

After the puberty had set in, that blonde, 14 year old stayed in her room virtually all day, petting the kitty. Soon though, she had gotten sick of using her hands and craved something more. She wanted that feeling of being penetrated and being fucked to orgasm, probed deep until she screamed in ecstasy.

She wasn't sure about actually having sex with someone yet, as she was too insecure about her petite body, and was afraid about asking some boy to have sex with her. She wasn't all too crazy about losing her virginity to some boy she hardly knew, despite her carnel desires.

So she instead made a deal with her best friend Miku. The tealette managed to get her hands on a dildo for her friend, (Don't ask how, she just has her ways) and Rin couldn't be any more delighted.

She broke it in, figuratively, and literally, the following day when she would be all alone at home for a while. She struggled to get it inside her at first, though it wasn't that big, just an average 6 inches long. When she finally managed to get it in, popping her own cherry in the process, and making her scream bloody murder. Rin sat in the fetal position with it still inside her, tears silently coming down her face as she waited for about 5 minutes for the pain to go away, and it was a PAINFUL 5 minutes mind you.

When she felt like the worst of it had passed, she reached down to remove the dildo from her pussy, (and it throbed painfully as she did) and once it was out, Rin was really put off by the blood all over it. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash it, and herself. Her loins still ached for most of the day, discouraging her from touching herself for the rest of the day.

The next time she was alone, she tried again, and much to her immense relief, found that it felt AMAZING! Fucking herself with a dildo was one if the most pleasurable experiences she ever had!

She always imagined herself being fucked every time she masturbated, and practiced as many positions as she knew about, lying on her back in missionary, riding on it, (which became her personal favorite) and spooning. She wanted to try doggy style, but fucking yourself with a dildo while trying to mimic doggy style was pretty much impossible, or at least it was really uncomfortable for her.

Weeks upon weeks pass and Rin practiced with her dildo every chance she got, even practicing blowjobs on it. All too soon for her liking though, it came to an end.

She came home one Friday afternoon and heard her brother Len shouting "Welcome home!" from his room as he was playing a video game.

Rin called "Hi!" back and ran into her room and shut the door. She kicked her shoes and socks off, as well as her leg warmers before crawling across her bed to grab the dildo from the secret compartment in her drawer. 

She giggled lustfully to herself and was about to unbutton her shorts, when all of a sudden, it cracked and it fell apart, revealing that is was actually hollow inside. After registering what happened Rin began to whimper, before breaking down in sobs and moans, now that her new favorite toy is already dust.

Len couldn't help but overhear the sound of his sister crying despite the noises coming from his game, and being the good brother he is, he felt it necessary to check on her, so he paused the game and ran to his sister's bedroom.

"Rin! Are you okay?" He called through the door.

"Go away Len! I want to be alone!" She cried through her sobs.

"Rin, just tell me what's wrong. I can help." He said, wanting to understand what's wrong.

"It's stupid..." He heard her moan.

"Rin, you're my sister, nothing's stupid if it has to do with you. Now come on, tell me what's wrong." Len told her, opening the door and walking into her room.

He saw her sitting on the other side of the bed sobbing with her head in her arms. Len sat behind her on the other side and reached over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter Rin?" He asked earnestly.

Rin gulped before resigning herself. She felt that knowing Len, he was probably gonna find out anyway.

"M-My D-Dildo broke..." She stuttered.

Len blinked a few times and shook his head, finding it hard to believe that he just heard that.

"Oh...? You don't say?" Len said, not sure what to say.

He then remembers that Rin has been shut up in her room for the last few weeks, and realization dawns on him. So that's how it is?

"Sorry to hear that Rin... is... there something I could do?" Len asks her politely.

"Not unless you could get me a new dildo..." Rin mumbles.

'Fat Chance.' Len thought to himself. No way in hell is he gonna be able to buy dildo. Buying a sex toy in general at his age would be weird enough, but a dildo? Hell no!

He sat there and thought it over, glancing up at his sister still curled up on the bed with her head in arms. Well, at least she stopped crying.

Then, he got an idea. An insane idea, he's not even sure if Rin would be okay with it, but he wanted her to feel better. He felt himself grow stiff in his pants and after feeling himself through the fabric, he resigned himself to his idea.

He then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper.

"Len?" Rin said as she looked up to see what he was doing, only to be shocked by him pulling his pants and underwear off and tossing them on the floor.

"Here," he said, stroking himself. "Use me."

Rin couldn't believe it, Len was offering to let her have sex with him! She briefly thought to herself that what he was suggesting was completely taboo, but the sight of his dick lying against his toned stomach as if it was sleeping was so entrancing! It was the first ever penis she ever saw, and Len was letting her do whatever she want with it.

"Len, are you sure about this?" Rin asked, face flushed.

"Do you not want to?" Len asked, eyebrow raised.

"N-No! I want to! It's just... we're siblings are we? This isn't normal, what would happen if someone found out?" She said worried.

"Just answer me before I lose my boner Rin, do you want it or not?" Len asked firmly.

"I...well...ye...YES!!!" She cried before jumping over and immediately taking his cock into her mouth.

"Oh god!" Len groaned as he got his first blowjob.

Rin sucked and licked on his erection, tasting her first ever cock. It was so different from the dildo. For one thing, it tasted silky and like skin, unlike the plastic dildo. Another thing that intrigued her was how it felt both hard and soft at the same time, and it felt so warm too!

She put her hand down her shorts and began to diddle herself as she sucked her twin brother off, moaning as she continued her work and the moaning turning Len on even more.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Man, you've been practicing on that thing, have you?" Len panted as he held Rin's head to his lap.

Rin moaned in reply and kept bobbing her head.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! That's it Rin! Suck my cock! Ohhhh I'm close! I'm getting close!" Len moaned, close to orgasm.

Rin however stopped her work, and took his dick out with a pop.

"Wh-Why did ya stop!?" Len asked confused.

"Because I don't want to waste it all just yet." Rin told him.

She then reached down, and lifted her shirt off and tossed it away, revealing her bra covered breasts. She then reached back and unsnapped it, tossing off the bra and exposing her bare A-Cup breasts to her brother, making his dick throb. She then lied down and unsnapped her shorts.

"Take them off me Len." She whispered sexually.

Nodding, Len takes his own shirt off and exposing his young, toned, boyish chest. He then crawled over and unzipped Rin's shorts and pulled them off, followed by her panties, exposing her bare, wet pussy, his cock dripping pre cum all over the bed and throbbing like crazy.

"Wow, you're pussy is beautiful Rin!" Len told her.

"I like your dick too!" She told him.

He then spread her legs and positioned himself in front of her, stroking himself and readying himself.

"Here I go Rin!" He announced.

"Hurry up~!" She begged.

He then slowly eased his way in, sinking into her moist caverns and shuddering from the hot, wet sensation around his dick.

"Oh my god! It feels so different! It's so warm!" Rin cried as she was filled with a real cock for the first time.

"H-Holy crap! I'm gonna start moving now Rin." Len told her.

"Yes! Do it! Fuck me!" She begged.

Heeding her pleas, Len gripped her hips, and began to slowly pump himself in and out of her, groaning at the feelings of her pussy stroking and tugging at his member. Rin moaned openly, absolutely in love with the feeling of being fucked with a real cock for the first time in her young life. She might get addicted to this.

"Oh yes Len! Yes! It feels so good! Do me harder! Harder!" She moaned.

Len understood and increased his pace, fucking his sister harder like she wanted. He leaned over so he was right above her and he reached down to fondle her breasts.

"Yes Len! Tease me! Grope me! Play with me! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Rin moaned, wrapping her legs around Len's waist and her arms around his neck.

Len panted, feeling his climax approaching fast.

"I'm almost there!" He called.

"Wait! Not yet! Pull out!" Rin demanded.

Confused, as well as frustrated, Len reluctantly pulled out of her, his dick now wet and cold as it was free from its hole.

Rin lied him down and hugged him before putting her lips onto his, making out with her brother. Len kissed back, and as they took it up a notch and got their tongues involved, Len started playing with her boobies again, lightly pinching the nipples and jiggling them.

After Len's need to cum faded, Rin straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock, moaning loudly with a face full of lust as she began to ride him in her favorite position. The blond haired twins both moaned and called each other's names as Rin fucked her brother, Len continuing to play with her boobs as Rin had her hands placed on his chest for balance as she continued to ride his cock. Len then slowly moved his hands down her body, from her breasts down her sides until he reached back and cupped her cute little ass in his hands.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yeah! Oooooh yeah! How is it Len? Are you almost there?" She asked.

"Just about!" Len moaned.

Rin then ceased her bouncing and got off of him, leaning down and kissing him again, as Len wondered what else she wanted to do.

She then got on all fours in the doggy style position, reaching back and slapping her ass.

"Do me from behind this time Len!" She begged.

Len nodded, and got behind her, gripping her butt and slamming inside her, making her scream as he began fucking her again. In this new position, he was reaching so deep inside her, Rin swears she could feel like reaching her cervix.

The twins fucked hard for the next few minutes until Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M CUMMING LEN!!!" She screamed as her insides clutched his member and her body shook in pleasure.

"Oh Rin! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Len cried out.

"Do it on my face!" Rin demanded.

Len hurriedly pulled out and Rin lied down on her back as Len crawled over and jacked himself off over her face until finally, he was able reach release.

"HAAAAAHHHHH!!!" He let out a pleasure moan of relief as squirted all that pent up cum all over his adorable sister's face, Rin having one eye closed and her mouth wide open as squirt after squirt of manly sperm drenched her face.

When Len had finished, he looked down and felt his face flush in embarrassment, seeing Rin's face covered in his fluids. Rin didn't seem to mind, as she licking around her mouth. She was gonna get addicted to that taste too.

"So, wow, we actually did all that?" Len chuckled, hardly believing that he just had sex for the first time if his life.

Rin gave him a semen covered smile and nodded.

"I think you might need to take a shower now Rin." Len told her, seeing that even her hair was speckled in white.

"Only if you'll take one with me!" She said.

Len shrugged, obliging.

He went and got the water started and Rin followed, bring in a couple of towels. They both stepped in and Rin washed all of the spunk off her face and hair as Len washed her back. Rin decided to tease him and took his hands and brought them to the front of play with her boobs again. Len enjoyed playing with her assets, and felt his cock growing hard again. Rin felt it poking her butt, and she looked back and smiled. She knelt in front of him and took his cock into her mouth and sucked him off as the water continued to pelt them both. Len groaned and panted and Rin moaned and sucked until he couldn't take it and he came in her mouth, Rin drinking it all up happily.

After that day, whenever Rin was feeling needy, Len would be there to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty everyone! Hope you all liked that! Especially since it's been a while since I've written anything. See ya next time! 

Chozin out!


End file.
